cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Defense Council
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:white;" | BDC Motto: 'Veneratio, Fidelitas, Custodia |- | style="background:grey;" | '''Team Color || Black |- | style="background:grey;" | Founded || January 11, 2008 |- | style="background:White;" | BDC Command | *'Overseer' C4talyst *'NPO Viceroy' Dilber *'Chief Triumvir' Angryraccoon *'BDC Triumvirate' Fort Pitt TyPhyter *'Triumvirate Cabinet' Beef Supreme GeneralJangles ---- *'Prime Minister' Hunterman *'Chief Whip' empty |- | style="background:grey;" | Upper Government | *'Secretary, Department of State' Hunterman *'Secretary, Department of Defense' Typhyter *'Secretary, Department of Commerce' Empty *'Secretary, Department of Immigration' Empty ---- *'BDC Senators' senate is Hiatus |- |style="background:Grey;" | Forum || http://www.bdc-alliance.com |- |style="background:Grey;" | IRC || #cnbdc |- | style="background:Grey;" | International Relations || * ToA with CSN *MoADP with NV *MDoAP with ELEMENT |- |} The Constitution of the Black Defense Council, alternatively styled "BDC" The rights of sovereignty of this Alliance, We have inherited from Our Ancestors, and We shall bequeath them to Our descendants. Neither We nor they shall in future fail to wield them, in accordance with the provisions of the Constitution hereby granted. We now declare to respect and protect the security of the rights and of the property of Our people, and to secure to them the complete enjoyment of the same, within the extent of the provisions of the present Constitution and of the law. The BDC Senate shall first be convoked in May 2008, and the time of its opening shall be the date when the present Constitution comes into force. When in the future it may become necessary to amend any of the provisions of the present Constitution, We or Our successors shall assume the initiative rights, and submit a project for the same to the BDC Senate. The BDC Senate shall pass its vote upon it, according to the conditions imposed by the present Constitution, and under no circumstance shall Our descendants or Our citizens be permitted to attempt any alteration thereof. The Constitution of the Alliance of BDC Article I – Government Layout Overseer (C4talyst) Viceroy (Myworld) Chief Triumvir (angryraccoon) Triumvirate (Elected Positions) Triumvirate Cabinet (Appointed Positions) Prime Minister (Appointed Position) Chief Whip (Appointed Position) Senate (Elected Positions) Secretaries (Appointed Positions) Article II – The Overseer, Triumvirate and Triumvirate Cabinet Section i – This constitution hereby grants the maintenance of the Alliance Overseer. a. The Overseer of the Alliance is, while inactive, for emergency intervention. b. The Overseer of the Alliance is, while active, for advising and partaking in Executive Alliance decisions. c. The Overseer holds the sole right and power to declare martial law within the Alliance in emergency situations. d. The Overseer controls absolute power over the Alliance forums. Section ii – This constitution hereby grants the maintenance of the Alliance Triumvirate. a. The Triumvirate is the leadership of the Alliance and hold equal power. b. The Triumvirate has a Chief Triumvir, which will be determined by seniority in the Triumvirate. Should the most senior Triumvir choose not to take the role, it will be offered to: a. The next most senior Triumvir. b. In the event of a tie, it shall be broken by seniority in the Alliance, followed by seniority on Planet Bob. The Chief Triumvirate shall be the most visible spokesperson for the Alliance. c. Triumvirate is an elected office, and serves the general membership of the Alliance. Election will be held upon vacancy of a Triumvirate seat. d. Triumvirate is considered a permanent position, once achieved, with certain exceptions: a. If two (2) of the Triumvir are in agreement that the third is acting dangerously to the Alliance, they may hold a forty-eight (48) hour general membership vote to impeach the third Triumvir. If seventy-five percent (75%) of the voters agree to the impeachment, the Triumvirate Leader in question will be removed from office. b. The Senate may impeach a Triumvirate Leader. One-hundred percent (100%) of the Senate must agree to impeach the Triumvir in question. When all agreed, a forty-eight (48) hour general membership vote will take place. If seventy-five percent (75%) of the voters agree to the impeachment, the Triumvirate Leader in question will be removed from office. Triumvirate Leaders may not interfere in the process. e. Retiring Triumvir will be appointed the title of Triumvirate Emeritus, and fulfill a role of advisor to all levels of government. Triumvirate Emeritus have no voting or veto power. Triumvirate Emeritus are eligible for election back into the Triumvirate at any time that a Triumvirate election is held. f. To be eligible for election to the Triumvirate, the backing of the Overseer (or 1 Triumvir) and 1 Senator as well as 90 days Alliance Seniority are required. g. Triumvirate decisions require two of three favorable votes to pass. h. Triumvirate will have the ability to remove any member deemed a threat to the Alliance from membership at any time. Should the decision be disputed, a vote by the Senate may be requested whereby two-thirds (2/3) majority of the Senate's vote is required to overturn the Triumvirate's decision after consideration of evidence presented by the Triumvirate and the complainant. i. The Triumvirate will retain veto power over the Senate and has the ability to block the election of specific Senators if in benefit to the Alliance. j. The Triumvirate will retain veto power over any and all foreign affairs commitments. Section iii – This constitution hereby grants the maintenance of the Triumvirate Cabinet. a. The Triumvirate may appoint a Cabinet to advise the Triumvirate. b. The Cabinet’s sole role is to advise the Triumvirate. c. The Cabinet may consist of no more than four (4) individuals and may not consist of current Secretaries or Senators. d. The Cabinet will maintain the same access level as a Senator, but holds no voting power. e. Cabinet members can be removed from their advisory role at any time by a two-thirds (2/3) vote of the Triumvirate. Article III – The Prime Minister, Chief Whip and Senate Section i – This constitution hereby grants the maintenance of the Alliance Prime Minister and Chief Whip. a. The Prime Minister of the Alliance is appointed by the Triumvirate prior to each Senate election. b. The Prime Minister of the Alliance is the chief representative of the Alliance Senate. c. In the absence of a Triumvir during an emergency, the Prime Minister will become an acting Triumvir. The Prime Minister cannot replace the Chief Triumvir during an emergency. d. The Prime Minister of the Alliance is charged with maintaining order and orderly proceedings while the Senate is in session. e. The Prime Minister may also maintain the role of assistant while in session. f. The Prime Minister is charged with appointing the Chief Whip from the elected Senate. g. The Chief Whip’s primary role is to assist the Prime Minister with his or her duties, and replace the Prime Minister during his or her absence. h. The Chief Whip is forbidden from fulfilling the emergency Triumvirate duties of the Prime Minister. Section ii – This constitution hereby grants the maintenance of the Alliance Senate. a. The Senate of the Alliance is the legislative branch. b. The Senate of the Alliance is comprised of the four (4) appointed Secretaries, and a number of publicly elected members. c. The elected Senators will be elected every two (2) months by public elections lasting no shorter than two (2) days and no longer than five (5) days. d. The quantity of Senate seats will be determined by a Nation-to-Senator ratio of twenty-five-to-one (25-to-1). e. The ratio may be changed by the Triumvir, with Senate approval to limit the size, or increase it to accommodate a growing Alliance. f. The quantity of elected Senate seats cannot be less than four (4) seats. g. The Prime Minister Senate seat does not count as one (1) of the allotted Senate seats. h. Legislation must be processed and voted on within two (2) weeks of its introduction, unless an extension is granted by the Alliance Prime Minister. i. In the event of a tie vote on any legislation within the Senate, an extension for discussion by one (1) week will be administered. At the end of this extension period, a second vote will be held on the legislation. In the event of a second tie, the Prime Minister's vote will be the deciding vote. The Legislation will then be passed to the Triumvirate for signing, with notice of the special voting condition. Article IV – The Departments and Secretaries Section i – This constitution hereby grants the maintenance of the Alliance Ministries. a. The Department of Defense which will oversee Military aspects of the Alliance. b. The Department of State which will oversee the Foreign Affairs aspects of the Alliance. c. The Department of Immigration which will oversee the Education, Recruiting, and Internal Affairs of the Alliance. d. The Department of Commerce which will oversee the Financial aspects of the Alliance. Section ii – This constitution hereby grants the maintenance of the Alliance Secretaries. a. The Alliance Secretaries are responsible for their respective Departments. b. The Alliance Secretaries comprise the four (4) permanent Senate seats. c. The Alliance Secretarial position is considered permanent, once achieved, with certain exceptions: a. A Secretary may retire at any time by their choosing. b. If two-thirds (2/3) of the Triumvirate agree that a Secretary is acting dangerously to the Alliance, or is non-effectual in their role, the Secretary will be removed. c. The Senate may motion to remove a Secretary. A unanimous vote, minus one (1) of the Senate Members, must agree to impeach the Secretary in question. If agreed upon, a 48 (forty-eight) hour general membership vote will take place. If seventy-five percent (75%) of the voters agree to the impeachment, the Secretary in question will be removed from office. The Triumvirate may not interfere with the process. d. The Triumvirate is charged with the appointment of the Secretaries of each ministry. e. Appointments will be subject to a public polling of the general membership for final approval. f. The Alliance Secretaries are responsible for appointing their own assistants as they see fit. Article V – Declaration of War and Treaties Section i – This constitution hereby grants the maintenance of the right to a Declaration of War. a. The Black Defense Council reserves the right to make a Declaration of War if and when it sees fit. b. The Triumvirate and Senate require a two-thirds (2/3) vote in both houses to declare an offensive war. c. The Triumvirate or Senate as a whole can declare a defensive war. Section ii – This constitution hereby grants the maintenance of the right to sign Treaties. a. The Black Defense Council reserves the right to sign Treaties if and when it see fit. b. The Chief Diplomat of the Alliance may get a Treaty of Amity with another Alliance with only a Senate or Triumvirate simple majority vote. c. The Chief Diplomat of the Alliance may get any other type of Treaty (reserve ToA) with a majority vote from both the Senate and the Triumvirate. Article VI – Membership Honor Code Section i – This constitution hereby lays out the obligations of each member. a. No single individual may declare an offensive or defensive war on behalf of the alliance. This is an act of treason. Defending one's nation is always a member's right. b. No single member or group of individuals may conspire to force the Alliance into an unjust or dishonorable war. This is an act of treason. c. No single member or group of individuals may conspire to overthrow the current government structure of the Alliance. This is an act of treason. d. All members are expected to conduct themselves on Alliance, Foreign Alliance, and Cybernations forums respectfully and with honor. e. Any and all trolling or acts of deliberate provocation are forbidden. f. All members are responsible for their actions and words and will be held accountable as such. Article VII - Signatories This Constitution is hereby approved by the convoked Senate and general membership of the Black Defense Council on May 10, 2008. Respectfully Signed: Overseer, C4talyst NpO Viceroy, MyWorld Chief Triumvir, angryraccoon Triumvirate, hunterman1043 thej00 Prime Minister, Pmac627 Chief Whip, Evey Jane Triumvirate Cabinet, Beef Supreme BDC Senate, Colt45 Danimalrex Ezko Fort Pitt Blocs See also Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances